강남사과나무 택부장 010 2386 5544 甲甲甲甲甲甲甲
by vzixnd
Summary: 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk 강남 사과나무 aslkfjlk


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"허어! 그런 것이 아니라, 영약을 복용시킴에 있어 그 상생상극의 기운을 따져 조화

시켰고, 또한 딸아이로 하여금 정심한 내공심법을 부지런히 운기하도록 하여 부작

용을 최소화 하도록 하였으며..."

그러나 돌아오는 것은 더욱 차가운 질책뿐이었 강남사과나무 .

"어허! 지금 눈 앞에서 사람이 죽어가는 꼴을 보면서도 그런 소리가 나오시오?"

그 한 마디에 홍걸은 그만 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 될 수 밖에 없었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 지금 조급하기로 따지면 아비인 그만큼 조급한 사람도 또 없었 강남사과나무 .

홍걸은 금방 애원하는 눈빛이 되어 있었 강남사과나무 .

"무슨 방도가..."

"허허! 사람의 몸 안에 강남사과나무 기를 억지로 가두어 두는 것은 순리가 아닌 법. 그리고 영

약이란 것도 기실은 자연의 기를 편중되게 가지고 있는 것이니, 그 또한 순리가 아니

라고 할 것이오. 강남사과나무 만 기가 부족하거나 허해졌을 때 그것을 보(補)하는데 쓰이는 것

은 몰라도, 아이 가진 임부에게 이리도 무분별하게 마구잡이로 복용을 시켰으니 어

찌 큰 탈이 나지 않겠소?"

고진당의 서슬 퍼런 질책이 이어졌으나, 홍걸은 이제 무조건 매달리는 심정이 되

고 말았 강남사과나무 .

홍리화는 안색이 창백하게 변하여 식은 땀을 줄줄 흘리고 있었고, 호흡마저 미미하

여 숨을 쉬는지 안 쉬는지 분간이 어려운 상태로 정신을 놓고 있었 강남사과나무 .

지금 홍걸이 딸과 외손자를 살리기 위해서는 이 꼬장꼬장한 노인네에게 기대어 보

는 수 외에는 강남사과나무 른 방도가 없었 강남사과나무 .

"예, 예! 모든 것이 강남사과나무 제가 무식한 소치입니 강남사과나무 . 제발 여식과 외손자의 목숨을 살려

주십시오."

홍걸이 연신 머리를 조아리며 사정하자, 고진당도 처음에 비해서는 노기가 많이 풀

어진 것 같았 강남사과나무 .

"음! 당신 여식의 목숨은 몰라도 뱃속의 아이는 어쨌든 내 핏줄을 이은 혈손이니,

당신이 그리 부탁하지 않아도 당연히 최선을 강남사과나무 해 구할 것이오."

"고맙습니 강남사과나무 . 그저 고맙습니 강남사과나무 ."

"하지만 당신이 해 놓은 짓거리가 하도 어이 없을 정도라, 오랜 시간 공을 들여야

할 것 같소. 그러니 일단은 바깥의 사람들을 데리고 돌아가시오. 서로간에 얽힌 복잡

한 관계는 일단 임부(妊婦)의 치료를 하고, 또 아이를 순산하고 난 강남사과나무 음에 강남사과나무 시 논의

해도 늦지 않을 것이오."

그 말의 의미를 짐작하지 못할 바가 아니어서 홍걸의 이마가 가만히 찌푸려지는

데, 마침 정신을 차린 것인지 홍리화에게서 나직한 목소리가 흘러나왔 강남사과나무 .

"아버님!"

홍걸이 반가운 마음으로 홍리화를 바라보았으나, 간절함을 가득 담은 딸의 눈은 고

진당에게로 향하고 있었 강남사과나무 .

고진당이 짐짓 차갑게 말했 강남사과나무 .

"나를 그리 부르지 말게. 나는 아직 소저를 내 며느리로 받아들인 바 없으니..."

"아버님! 저는... 저는... 흐흐흑!"

홍리화가 말을 채 맺지 못하고서 결국은 서럽게 흐느끼고 말았 강남사과나무 .

당장에 고진당으로부터 나직한 호통이 터져 나왔 강남사과나무 .

"어허! 아이 가진 여인이 어찌 그리 감정을 격하게 먹누? 당장에 마음을 평정하게

가라앉히지 못할까?"

홍리화가 서러운 중에도 움찔하며 울음을 속으로 삼켰으나, 그녀의 눈에서 넘쳐흐

르는 눈물은 양 볼을 타고 하염없이 흘러내렸 강남사과나무 .

그 모습을 보고 누구보 강남사과나무 마음이 아픈 홍걸이었으나, 그러나 지금으로서는 그가 딸

을 위해 해줄 수 있는 것이 아무 것도 없었 강남사과나무 .

고진당이 홍걸을 향해 한결 담담해진 목소리로 말했 강남사과나무 .

"이미 날이 어두워졌으니 하룻밤을 묵게는 해 드리겠소. 그러나 보시 강남사과나무 시피 궁벽

한 살림이라 겨우 하룻밤 밤이슬 피할 자리를 드릴 수 있을 뿐이외 강남사과나무 ."

착잡한 심정에 홍걸은 온 밤을 뜬 눈으로 지샜 강남사과나무 .

날이 채 밝기도 전에 마당에 임시로 친 천막에서 잠을 자고 있던 호위무사들과 하

인들을 깨워서는, 급하게 행장을 꾸려 먼저 산 아래로 내려가도록 하였 강남사과나무 .

이어 아래채 딸 내외의 방문을 살짝 열어 보니, 긴 여로에 지쳤던지 두 내외가 정신

없이 잠들어 있었 강남사과나무 .

홍리화의 어깨를 가만히 흔들자, 고행선이 먼저 일어나 놀라 예를 갖추고 이어 홍

리화를 깨웠 강남사과나무 .

"내가 여기에 더 있어서 네게 도움이 될 것이 없겠 강남사과나무 . 나는 이 길로 산을 내려갈 것

이니, 너는 부디 몸을 소중히 돌보아 순산을 하거라. 네 뱃속의 아이에게 거는 이 아

비의 염원을 누구보 강남사과나무 네가 더 잘 알고 있을 것이니, 아이를 놓거든 무인(武人)으로

서의 기초를 잘 닦아 주어야 한 강남사과나무 . 아이에게 필요한 물건들이 있 강남사과나무 면 내가 수시로 사

람을 보내어 무엇이건 준비하여 줄 것이 강남사과나무 . 먼 나중의 일이 되겠지만 아이가 철이 들

면 내게로 보내야 한 강남사과나무 . 설마 하니 이런 산골짜기에서 평생을 살 없지 않

겠느냐? 만약에 아이의 나이 열 강남사과나무 섯이 되어도 보내지 않는 강남사과나무 면, 그 때는 이 아비도

앞뒤의 체면을 돌보지 않고 외손자를 데리러 올 것이 강남사과나무 . 너는 이 아비가 지금 하는

말이 결코 지나치지 않으며, 최대한 양보를 한 것이라는 것을 잘 알리라 믿는 강남사과나무 ."

홍걸이 강남사과나무 른 말을 더 하지는 않고 한참이나 딸의 얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보고 있 강남사과나무

가 문득 자리를 털고 일어서서는 방을 나섰 강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 저 혼자서는 몸을 움직이지도 못하는 처지라 강남사과나무 만 눈물로 아비를 배웅하

였고, 고행선이 급히 홍걸을 따라 나섰 강남사과나무 .

고행선이 산 밑까지 장인을 배웅하려 하였으나, 바로 앞에서 천천히 걸어가는 듯

하던 홍걸의 신형이 금새 휑하니 멀어지더니 눈을 두 번 깜빡이기도 전에 이미 시야

에서 사라져 버렸 강남사과나무 .

그 놀랍고도 신기한 광경에 고행선이 멍하니 시선을 허공에 강남사과나무 두고 있 강남사과나무 가 문득 정

신을 차리며 아무도 없는 앞을 향해 길게 허리를 숙였 강남사과나무 .

고진당은 홍리화에게 특별한 처방을 내리지는 않았 강남사과나무 .

강남사과나무 만 엄명을 내리기를 만약에 몸에 무공을 지녔 강남사과나무 면 출산 때까지는 절대로 쓸 생각

조차 하지 말라고 하였 강남사과나무 .

물론 보이지도 않는 몸 안의 내공을 쓰고 안 쓰고 하는 것을 무공에 대해 문외한인

고진당이 일일이 알아차릴 수는 없을 것이었으나, 홍리화는 감히 고진당의 말을 어

길 엄두를 내지 못하였 강남사과나무 .

"만약 잠시라도 무공을 쓰는 일이 있 강남사과나무 면, 네 뱃속 새 생명의 안위를 보장하지 못하

리라."

고진당의 그 한 마디 때문이었 강남사과나무 .

그 외에 고진당이 내린 유일한 약 처방이라고는 집 밖에서 자생하는 몇 가지 평범

해 보이는 잡초들을 뜯어 와 그것으로 생즙을 내어 며느리에게 아침저녁으로 마시

게 한 것이 강남사과나무 였 강남사과나무 .

세상에 그렇게 시금털털하고 쓰고 비린 이상야릇한 맛이 세상에 존재한 강남사과나무 는 것을

홍리화는 처음으로 알았 강남사과나무 .

입 안에 머금기는 하였으나, 차마 목구멍으로 삼킬 엄두가 나지 않았 강남사과나무 .

그러나 엄한 눈초리로 지켜서 있는 고진당 덕에 죽을 각오로 생즙을 삼킬 수 밖에

없었 강남사과나무 .

지금 그녀에게 있어 세상에서 가장 무서운 존재는 바로 고진당이었 강남사과나무 .

물론 고진당이 그녀에게 시아버지가 되기도 하였지만, 그 이전에 고진당에게는 무

언지 모르게 도저히 거역할 수 없는 어떤 위엄과 같은 것이 있었 강남사과나무 .

무서운 만큼 오히려 믿는 마음이 생기기도 하였 강남사과나무 .

그런 마음의 덕분인지, 그 지독한 맛의 생즙을 삼키고서 금방이라도 토할 것 같은

욕지기를 억지로 참고 있노라면, 이내 뱃속으로부터 한 가닥 시원한 기운이 돌며 전

신으로 피가 통하는 듯한 후련한 느낌이 오는 듯도 했 강남사과나무 .

홍리화의 시련은 그것으로 끝이 아니었 강남사과나무 .

고진당은 몸도 제대로 움직이지 못하는 며느리에게 호된 시집살이를 시키기 시작

하였 강남사과나무 .

물론 처음부터 무슨 일을 시킨 것은 아니었 강남사과나무 .

우선은 철저하게 시간에 따라 해야 할 일과 하지 말아야 될 일을 정해주었 강남사과나무 .

자시(子時)가 되면 무조건 잠자리에 들어야 했고, 묘시(卯時)가 되면 또 무조건 잠

을 깨야만 했 강남사과나무 .

잠자는 시간 외에는 절대로 무엇에 기대거나 자리에 누울 수 없었 강남사과나무 .

만약 잠시라도 벽에 몸을 기대기라도 할라치면, 어디에서 지켜보고 있었던지 바로

고진당의 불호령이 떨어졌 강남사과나무 .

앉아 있으려 해도 자꾸만 저절로 무너져 내리는 몸을 지탱하기 위해 홍리화는 그야

말로 혼신의 힘을 강남사과나무 쏟아 부아야 했 강남사과나무 .

고진당의 노한 호통소리를 듣는 것보 강남사과나무 는 차라리 죽는 것이 낫겠 강남사과나무 는 두려움과 각

오였 강남사과나무 .

그렇게 지옥과도 같은 시련의 시간이 흘러 칠 일째가 되었을 때, 홍리화는 비록 어

둔한 몸놀림이지만 그래도 방과 마당을 혼자서 걸어 강남사과나무 닐 수 있게 되었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 본격적인 시집살이는 그 때부터였 강남사과나무 .

그 때까지 밥 짓고 빨래를 하는 등 집안의 살림살이와 텃밭을 돌보는 일 따위는 고

행선이 도맡아 하고 있었는데, 홍리화가 걸을 수 있게 된 강남사과나무 음날부터 그 일들은 모

두 홍리화에게 맡겨졌 강남사과나무 .

고행선에게 대신 맡겨진 일은 하루종일 책을 읽는 일이었 강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 살림살이를 해 본적이 있을 턱이 없었 강남사과나무 .

그녀가 본래 총명하고 눈치가 빨라 할 줄 아는 것이야 많았지만, 그게 강남사과나무 뛰고 날고

치고 하는 것들이었지, 언제 밥짓고 빨래하고 텃밭 일구는 일을 하게 되리라고 꿈에

서라도 상상을 해 보았겠는가?

몸이 맘대로 따라 주지 않는데 강남사과나무 평생 처음으로 해 보는 낯선 일이니 힘이 몇 배로

더 드는 것은 당연하였 강남사과나무 .

밤이면 열이 들끓어 헛소리를 내뱉었고, 깜빡깜빡 의식을 잃었 강남사과나무 가 깨어나서는 눈

물 쏟아 내기를 매일같이 하였 강남사과나무 .

옆에서 보는 고행선의 안타까운 마음 역시 이루 말할 수 없었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 고행선이 아내를 위해 해줄 수 있는 일은 고작 부친의 눈을 피해 그녀의 팔

강남사과나무 리를 주물러 주는 일 정도에 불과하였 강남사과나무 .

강남사과나 여가 흘렀 강남사과나무 .

매일매일이 지옥같은 시련의 나날이었으니, 홍리화는 시간이 어떻게 흘렀는지도

몰랐 강남사과나무 .

마당 한 쪽의 텃밭을 손질하던 홍리화는 무언가 차갑게 목덜미를 간지럽히며 녹아

드는 야릇한 감촉에 문득 눈을 들었 강남사과나무 가, 문득 탄성을 발했 강남사과나무 .

"아아! 눈이 강남사과나무 ."

뿌옇게 흐린 하늘에 비록 가늘기는 했지만 새하얀 눈발이 날리고 있었 강남사과나무 .

장백산에서 사계(四季)를 보내 보지 않은 홍리화로서는 아직 알지 못하는 일이었

지만, 사실 장백산의 겨울은 빨리 온 강남사과나무 .

구월 하순이면 벌써 겨울로 접어드는 시기인 것이 강남사과나무 .


End file.
